Kuroko no basket- moving away
by Rockergirl7760
Summary: Kuroko asks aomine to watch his dog and comes back the next day saying he is moving! What will he do? What will aomineso?


Kuroko knocked on aomines front door and awaited an answer. When aomine came to the front door he saw kuroko holding niguo in his arms.

"Tetsuya?"

"Yes."

"Not that I don't enjoy your company, but why are you here?"

"Could you watch him for me, just for tonight?"

"Sure, but why?"

"My aunt is coming over and she hates dogs."

"Why is she coming over?"

"To make sure that living on my own is good for me or something."

"Oh, ok. What do I feed him?"

"I fed him today and I'm picking him up tomorrow so you won't need to feed him."

"Ok, good luck."

"Thanks."

Kuroko left to go home and prepare for his aunts arrival. The next day he went to aomines house and knocked on the door yet again, this time with a bandage wrapped around his head.

Aomine answered the door and looked at the bandages on kurokos head.

"What happened?"

"Huh?"

"Your head."

"Nothing really."

Aomine knew kuroko would answer like that so he changed the question.

"Why do you need the bandage?"

"Some stuff fell on me last night.

"What stuff?"

"Some plates."

"How?!"

"I was reaching for them and they fell onto me."

"Idiot! You need to be more careful!"

"Sorry..."

Aomine sighed and let kuroko into his house an kuroko sat down on the couch. Niguo ran up to him and licked his face. Aomine made him calm down and rest in kurokos lap.

"How was he?"

"He was alright."

"Where did he sleep?"

"In my bed."

"That sounds cute."

Aomine blushed "it was nothing..."

Kuroko got up and ruffled aomines hair.

"Hm?"

Kuroko kept ruffling his hair.

"What are you doing tetsuya?"

"Doesn't this make you mad?"

"No, why?"

"I've just never seen you angry really and I want to see how you are before I leave. It makes me mad when people do this, are you sure you aren't?"

"I actually like it when people play with my hair. And what do you mean leave?"

"Nothing."

Kuroko stopped ruffling his hair and started poking his face.

"What makes you angry then?"

"I guess if you keep poking me but what did you mean by leave?"

Kuroko sighed and stopped poking him "my aunt said that I wasn't taking care of myself properly so she wants me to move back with my parents in Tokyo."

"What?!"

"Yeah, she said I didn't eat enough and that I didn't sleep on time or something."

"When?"

"In a week I think."

Aomine stayed silent and kuroko continued poking his face. Aomine sighed and grabbed kurokos hand and glared at him.

"You mad?"

"No..."

Aomine released kurokos hands and kuroko poked him again so aomine stood up and ruffled kurokos hair.

"S-stop it!" Kuroko said, laughing a little.

"Does this make you mad?" Aomine said while smiling.

"Yes!"

Kuroko backed up slightly and tripped, landing on his back onto the floor. Aomine was over him looking down on him with a serious look on his face.

Kuroko blushed lightly and turned his head away from aomine.

"Testuya..."

Aomine kissed kuroko, causing him to blush even more.

"Aomine...I..."

Aomine sighed and got up, helping kuroko back up and they both sat down on his couch.

Niguo jumped onto kurokos lap and climbed onto his head, nuzzled his nose into kurokos blue hair.

Aomine smiled while kuroko tried to get him down. Niguo growled and kuroko moved his hand away. Niguo started licking the bandage in kurokos head and kuroko sighed.

Aomine then reached for niguo but got the same result.

"What's wrong?" Kuroko said, directed at niguo.

Niguo continued to lick kurokos bandages.

Kuroko sighed and aomine laughed a little.

"You think he's jealous?" Aomine jockingly said.

Kuroko blushed lightly again and punched aomine in the shoulder. Aomine smiled and kissed kurokos cheek.

Niguo growled.

Aomine smiled and did it again. The same result.

"Yeah, he's jealous."

Kuroko looked curiously at aomine "huh? But why?"

"I dunno, maybe he's possessive?"

Kuroko grabbed niguo and place him in his lap despite the growling and niguo licked kurokos face.

"That's no far, I want to lick you too." Aomine pouted.

Kuroko blushed "it's not like I have a choice, and it's different because he's a dog..."

Aomine licked kurokos neck and niguo growled at him again.

Aomine sighed and picked up niguo and placed him in a cage and put a blanket over it.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't get close to you if he's jealous like that can I?"

Aomine sat back down next to kuroko and laid down into his lap.

Kuroko started running his fingers through aomines dark blue hair as aomine did the same to kurokos light blue hair.

"Tetsuya, is there anything I can do?"

"Huh?"

"To convince your aunt to let you stay, is there anything I can do?"

"I don't know..."

"What if you stay with me?"

"Maybe, but is that okay?"

"If it means I get to keep you then anything is ok."

Kuroko blushed and smiled.

"I will make something work, don't worry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to her..."

Kuroko got up and pulled out his phone as he walked outside. Aomine smiled and waited for him to return from his phone call.

"What do I have to do?" Kuroko said.

"I don't know, I am only considering the best for you." His aunt replied over the phone.

"I understand, but I'm willing to do anything as long as I can stay here. Please..."

"I'm thinking of something, but you probably won't like it."

"What is it?"

"If you promise to eat right, sleep right, take care of your school work, and..."

"And?"

"I want you to get out of basket ball."

"What? Why?"

"It's dangerous, remember when you got that injury to your head that one time? I don't want that sort of thing to happen again. It's part of the deal so take it or leave it."

"I...ok..."

Kuroko hung up and came back inside to see aomine.

"What did she say?" He said eagerly.

"I can stay." Kuroko reassured him.

"Yes!"

Aomine hugged kuroko tightly and kuroko nuzzled into the hug and embraced the warmth that aomine offered.

"What did you say to convince her?"

"Don't worry about it."

"But I want to know..."

Kuroko smiled and nuzzled further into the hug.

"Tetsuya?"

"I...I promised her that I would take better care of myself..."

"That's all?"

"No, there's one more thing."

"What is it?" Aomine looked at kuroko.

"I have to...give up basket ball..."

Aomine widened his eyes and tightened his grip onto kurokos shoulders.

"What?! Why?! And more importantly why did you agree to it?!"

"I had to, to stay here..."

You could see the conflicting feelings and thoughts on aomines face and kuroko watched him, waiting for a response.

"But, you love basket ball tetsuya."

"And I also love you."

Aomine kissed kuroko and took his phone out of his pocket.

"Let me call her, maybe I can fix this."

"It's ok, really."

"No, let me call her."

"...ok."

Aomine left and came back in with a smile on his face as he scooped kuroko up and gave him a deep kiss.

When he placed kuroko back down on his feet he kept their bodies close. Kuroko smiled.

"I'm guess it went well?"

"Yep, you can keep on living normally."

"What did you say to her?"

"I just told her how responsible you are and how much you love basket ball and she eventually gave in."

"Wow."

"Yep, where's my thank you present?"

Kuroko kissed aomine and then smiled as he hugged him.

(The phone call between aomine and his aunt.)

"Hello?"

"Hey, this is tetsuyas friend and I don't think it was right for you to make him quit basket ball just so he can stay here with his friends. He loves basket ball and his face lights up whenever the topic comes up. He also has a lot of people here who would be heart broken I he left. He is a responsible and reliable young man and I don't think it is right for you to take away such a wonderful thing in his life. He has been through a lot and he deserves whatever happiness come his way."

"Young man, you said you were his friend?"

"Yes!"

"Liar."

"What?"

"From the way you talk about him, you are obviously very close to him. Also, he told me about you. Aomine, your his light right? I didn't understand what he meant by that but it seems you two are pretty close."

"Yeah?"

"Look, I'll let him keep playing basketball and I'll let him stay there, but keep an eye on him for me ok? He has a habit of not eating or sleeping for days at a time."

"Ok! I promise I'll take good care of him."

"One more thing."

"Yes?"

"Don't hurt him."

She then hung up.

(End of phone call)

Aomine smiled and ruffled kurokos hair "lets get something to eat."


End file.
